Deals
by Moni Jane
Summary: One simple deal between two families will set of a series of deals that will turn the wizarding world upsidedown.Before she was completely out, Hermione heard Ginny say,'Don’t think because you saved me I’m not going to tell Harry and Ron what youve done
1. Let the Deals Begin

A/N-I've decided to restart this fanfiction. I'm going to make it more complicated and more dark. So yay. The chapter that used to be chapter 1 will still be in this story, just later on and it might be a bit changed. I'd appreciate reviews. Moni Jane  
  
Molly Weasly strolled down the Witch's Market looking for that night's dinner, humming some tune that the twins kept singing. There was this one vender she had to get to, for it sold the best lizard meat in the magical world. When she came upon it, she saw it was crowded and impossible to get to. She ended up squeezing her way through, but once she came to it, luck had turned against her. The vender was closed. She sighed and decided to take the alley behind the vender hoping it would take her to the spices part of the market. She travelled farther into the alley and realized that it wasn't coming to anything, but just seemed to go on forever. She decided to turn around and go back but when she had turned there was a black hooded man in front of her.   
  
"Excuse me," she said and tried to get by him.  
  
He wouldn't let her by, but grabbed her wrists instead.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Molly Weasley," the voice sneered.  
  
"Lucius!"  
  
He laughed manisciously, "Yes, that's right, Molly. Came for a little visit."  
  
"Leave me alone, Lucius. I'm done playing your games," she said cold and stiff.  
  
"Far from done, my dear," he said as he lifted her chin and examined her face.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked bravely.  
  
"Ah, the same thing I want everytime I come to visit you. A child," he said simply slipping his hand against her thigh.  
  
"You have one," she said defiantly moving a step back.  
  
"Not from you," he followed her step.  
  
"And you never will. You should know that by now. You've tried several times, and I've never given you a child, so why try again?"  
  
"We'll see. It's true you can't give me a child of my own blood, all though we've tried many times," he smirked, "But you have other children, and I will have one of them."  
  
"What?" she asked, now afraid.  
  
"Your youngest, your daughter, Virginia."  
  
"Why do you want her?"  
  
"She reminds me of you, Molly, and since I couldn't have you, I shall have her."  
  
"Lucius, the ministry won't allow that, you're mad."  
  
"Ah, but my dear, that's where you're wrong. You see, she'll belong to my son, Draco."  
  
"You'd join our two families? Your father will kill you."  
  
"They won't be married, but she will be his."  
  
"I won't allow that to happen," Molly said turning around to leave.  
  
Lucius grabbed her wrist and turned her around, "You will, or your family will lose you. I'm not playing games Molly Weasly. Ginny will belong to the Malfoy's or your family will never see you again. Or better yet, I shall leave you alive, and take away your family from you. Just think of the ways I can torture them until they die."  
  
"Alright! Enough!"  
  
"You've decided then?"  
  
"Draco can convince Ginny to become his before she marries," Molly Weasly stated.  
  
"I won't harm you or your family," Lucius Malfoy stated.  
  
Both of he extended their right hands and said loudly and clearly, "Agito".  
  
Thus, a deal was made that set in motion a series of deals that would change forever the lives of the wizarding world.   
  
Molly returned to the Burrow to find her husband at the table stressed as he looked over all the bills they couldn't pay. They were in debt, and it was time to pay it, and they couldn't. They spent the day looking at funds, loans, and anything else that might help them pay off the debt they had so they might be able to keep their home. Later in the afternoon their daughter, Ginny came in to see what her parents shut themselves in the kitchen for so long for.   
  
The end of summer vacation came swiftly for 6th year Ginny Weasly as she sat at the kitchen table watching her mother and father looking at several bills trying to discover a way to pay for it all. It wasn't only the end of summer vacation, but it was also the end of living the care-free world of an adolescent for Ginny. Things had taken a turn for a worse for her family. She walked carefully over to the cupboard to find something to snack on hoping neither her parents would notice. The slightest movements would now send them on rampages. They were so stressed out.   
  
"Ginny! Any particular reason you want to eat us out of house and home?" the now rather cynical Molly Weasly questioned.   
  
"No, Mother, I was just looking seeing what we had left," Ginny answered quietly.  
  
"That's right Molly, no reason to get upset," Arthur said half-heartedly trying to calm down the now crying Mrs. Weasly.   
  
"It's no use! Not even my children care that we're filthy poor and the lowest scum on the earth!" Molly bawled her eyes out.  
  
"That's not true, Mother! I care a lot about this family," Ginny assured her.   
  
"Then why don't you do something? Huh? Why don't you do something then just sit at home and eat and go to that damn school?"   
  
Ginny was silent for a while before lowering her head, but saying loudly, "What would you have me do?"  
  
"Marry someone. Someone rich! Get him to secure all his possessions and wealth to you in his will and then kill him! You'll be the richest widow and the rescuer of the Weasley family!" Molly explained with a mad glint in her eye.  
  
"Mother!" Ginny exclaimed appalled at the idea.  
  
"Yes! Yes, this is what you must do, Ginny! In order to keep this family together! Now go! Go do what you're told!" Molly said as she ushered her out of the kitchen.  
  
Once she had left, Arthur said timidly to his wife, "Do you really think this wise, Molly? Things like this will turn us into a family like the Malfoys...is this really what you want?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
Later than evening, Mrs. Weasley went up to her daughter's room to talk to her. She found Ginny on her bed crying.   
  
"Ginny?" Molly said softly.  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes and answered, "Yes, Mother?"  
  
Molly took a seat on her daughter's bed and gave her a hug, "I know what I'm asking of you is a lot, but it's the only way. It's the ultimate sacrifice, and I promise you that you'll be rewarded for it. You'll bring so much happiness to all of us."  
  
"I know, Mother, and that's why I want to do this for you. I'll marry whoever who want me to and I'll do just as you said."  
  
"That's wonderful, Sweety. Just make sure you pick the richest and powerfullest. Now, there's only two that I think are worth going after."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Mother! You can't be serious! I could never decieve Harry! And I would never touch Draco!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll get over that, if you really want to help this family."  
  
Ginny grimaced and nodded, "Yes, you're right. I'll do what I can."   
  
"You'll get everything you ever wanted for happiness."  
  
"I'll marry Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, and perhaps both, secure their wealth and power to me in their wills and then kill them for the need and honor for our family."  
  
They joined hands and said clearly, "Agito!" which bound Ginny Weasly to hurt the ones she loved or would love the most.  
  
It was time for school to start. New deals were about to be made.  
  
A/N-Hope you enjoyed the exposition and I hope it wasn't too boring. . Next chapter will be Hogwarts. -Moni Jane 


	2. Deals at Hogwarts

A/N- This is a gonna be a boring chapter, I'm afraid. :/ I just wanna rush into the heart clenching parts, but I know it won't be any good if I do that. -- Enjoy. :)   
  
Disclaimer - J.K. Rowling owns all. Enough said.  
  
It was a Friday evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been 3 weeks since the beginning of school and the students were already looking forward to their first Hogsmeade visit. At the moment most of the students were at a Charms presentation waiting impatiently as Professor Flitwick mumbled on about some new charm.  
  
"It is called the dealing charm, and is the latest modern discovery for years!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Hermione Granger who seemed to be the only one paying attention raised her hand to ask a question, "How does it work, Professor?"  
  
"Well it's quite simple really. Two people have to agree to terms of a deal. They both state their part of the deal and then join their right hands together and say clearly 'Agito'. No wands required," explained the tiny professor.  
  
Draco Malfoy who had been listening slightly to this new charm asked with a drawl, "And the consequences for not fulfilling your part of the deal?"  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, that is a very good question. You see, a month after you recieve the other person's part of the deal if you still have not fulfilled your part then your magical power begins to drain from you. After a year you will be completely drained. Nothing can bring your powers back unless you fulfill the deal," Professor Flitwick said with utmost seriousness.  
  
Draco nodded and the rest of the students moved restlessly.   
  
"If there are no more questions, then I guess this is the end of the presentation," even before the professor finished his sentence, half the students had left the room. Everyone filed out except Hermione Granger who of course, had questions.   
  
Ron Weasley and Harry Potter walked out of the room and then noticed that their third party member was absent.  
  
"We should wait for her," said Harry standing infront of the door to the presentation room.  
  
"Right," said Ron joining him, "She really is putting her good looks to waste being so studious."  
  
"I know," mumbled Harry.  
  
"She'll never marry if she doesn't get her head out of the books," Ron ventured further.   
  
"I'm not worried about it, if she wants to marry she could have any guy in this school," stated Harry.  
  
Ron was silent for a moment and then stuttered out, "I just hope it's me."  
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow at him and then commented, "Or me. We're the only two worthy of her."  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna have to start protecting her when all these guys start trying to win her over," Ron replied.  
  
"Maybe if one of us became her boyfriend," suggested Harry.   
  
"That would work, but which one of us?" asked Ron.  
  
At that point in their conversation, Ginny came running down the corridor and up to Harry. She was looking her best in muggle clothing ready for the trip to Hogsmeade.   
  
"Hey, Harry! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with me to get a butterbeer," Ginny rushed her words with a blush.  
  
"Not now Ginny, Ron and I are having an important discussion," Harry said not even hearing what she said.  
  
"Oh," said Ginny with dissapointment, "What is it?"  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, "Harry and I are deciding which one of us should be her boyfriend."  
  
"See, Gin, very important, now run along and go play," Harry said turning around to face Ron putting his back in Ginny's face.  
  
Ginny turned around and ran back down the corridor with tears running freely down her cheeks. She wasn't looking where she was going which is why she ran directly into the most evil wizard enrolled in Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Where you running to so fast, Weasley? Late for a fucking with Potter?" Draco drawled.   
  
Ginny blushed with anger and shot her fist at Draco's face. Draco caught it easily and grabbed her other arm. He jerked both of her arms above her head and pushed her against a wall.  
  
"Now that wasn't nice," he grinned.  
  
"Let me go, Malfoy," Ginny said enraged now.  
  
"Why should I?" Draco said amused.   
  
Instead of answering Ginny raised her knee sharply up into Draco's sensitive area. Draco let go of her arms immediately and kneeled over in pain.   
  
"You'll pay for that!" Draco yelled as he pulled out his wand. Ginny had left her wand in her Hogwart's cloak in the dormitories.  
  
"Wait! Malfoy!" Ginny winced waiting for some curse to hit her.  
  
Draco looked at her confused and asked, "Wait for what?"  
  
"Maybe we could work this out?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, give me a blowjob to make up for the damage you did," he said with a touch of sarcasm.  
  
"I'd rather die."  
  
"So be it," he said lifting his wand again.  
  
"Wait! How about a deal!"  
  
Draco lowered his wand again and thought for a moment, "Alright Weasley, you get Hermione and yourself to go to the dance club in Hogsmeade tonight."  
  
"Fine, Hermione and I will make an appearance."  
  
"And dance."  
  
"Hermione and I will go to the dance club Wicked tonight and dance."  
  
"With me."  
  
Ginny glared and stated one last time, "Hermione and I will go to the dance club Wicked in Hogsmeade tonight and dance with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I will never harm Ginny Weasley with my wand."  
  
They joined right hands and stated, "Agito".   
  
Ginny walked off as soon as the charm had been uttered and flipped Draco off as she went up to the common room to find Hermione. She rounded a corner and ran into none other that Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Sorry, Professor," she mumbled and continued her way.   
  
Dumbledore's face smiled faintly as he continued his way down the corridor, but grew grimmer as he came upon Ron and Harry.  
  
"Boys, I have something serious to talk to you about. Come with me to my office," he said and they followed him.   
  
"What is it professor?" Ron questioned once they got there.  
  
"There's going to be a Death Eater's raid tonight in a nearby village. If it isn't stopped they may move on to Hogsmeade. We have to protect the students. I wanted to ask you two if you could try and stop," but he didn't get to finish his request.  
  
"Of course, Professor," Harry answered.  
  
"We'll make sure they stay away from Hogsmeade, Sir," agreed Ron.  
  
"Thank you both very much. 100 points for Gryffindor to both of you. Now I must go inform Minerva," he said in a rush as he hurried off. The boys started their way to the common room.  
  
"Great," muttered Ron.  
  
"Hermione shouldn't go," stated Harry.  
  
"What?"   
  
"It'll be dangerous, I don't want to see her hurt."  
  
"She'll never go for that."  
  
"I know," Harry mumbled.   
  
At that moment, the boys ran across Draco Malfoy who sneered and commented as they passed, "Going to be a busy tonight, boys. A fine mudblood is going to be in my arms tonight."  
  
Ron turned red with anger and went straight after Malfoy, "You lousy ferret!"  
  
Harry grabbed his friend and prevented him from killing the Slytherin, "Ron! Let it go! He's not worth it!"  
  
Harry dragged Ron away from the snickering Draco. They walked, Ron still fuming.  
  
"She's not going. I won't let Draco touch her."  
  
"I guess, we know he's going to be there."  
  
"Of course he is! His father is practically You-Know-Who's heir!" Ron screamed.   
  
They walked into the common room and found Hermione and Ginny talking.   
  
"Hey guys, Ginny just told me about this really neat dancing club," Hermione started, but never finished once she saw the mad and serious faces of her friends.   
  
"What's wrong?" she questioned.  
  
"Ginny, go up to the dormitories, we have to talk to Hermione," Ron ordered and Ginny frowned and slowly trudged up the staircase.  
  
Harry lightened the gloom on his face and took Hermione by the arm and led her to the couch, "Hermione, we think you should go to Hogsmeade tonight by yourself."  
  
"What? Why on earth would I do that?"  
  
"Ron and I have some Divination homework to work on and I'm sure it'll be boring," Harry started.  
  
"Harry, don't give me that. You two never do homework. Especially on the weekend."  
  
"Hermione, there's going to be a Death Eater raid tonight," Ron explained.   
  
"Oh, well, I'm definitely not going to Hogsmeade then. We need to get there immediately!" Hermione stood up and grabbed her wand that was on the table in front of the couches and chairs.  
  
"Hermione! Wait! You don't need to get ready for the raid," Harry told her.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, fearing the answer.  
  
"Because you're not going," Ron answered.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not goign on the death eater raid?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Well, Hermione... we just thought it would be safer for you. Voldemort might be there, and we just want to be careful," Harry tried to sooth her as he led her to a couch and Ron and him sat beside her.  
  
"So it's alright for you and Ron to go and risk your lives but it's not okay for me?" Hermione fumed and stood up again.   
  
"Hermione! It's for your own good! Can't you understand!? It's your place!" Rom fumed back at her, his temper getting the best of him again.  
  
Hermione stared and gaped at him, not sure what to say. She knew that Harry and Ron were getting a bit too egoistical lately... but this by far was the worst. She'd been feeling like the third wheel for years and now it seemed that the trio was soon to become a duo on the battle field. Hermione felt a twinge of regret, but also of relief.  
  
She had been fighting for something she didn't believe in anyways. She'd given up hope on the whole good verses evil thing a long time ago when death eaters destroyed her house and family while she stood there and watched tied up with Ron and Harry. She was tired of the stupid war taking advantage of her.   
  
She smirked knowing how it all would end and questioned Ron, "And what is my place, Ronald Weasley?"  
  
Ron stuttered and turned away with red cheeks.  
  
"I think what Ron means," Harry interrupted Hermione's smirking glare at Ron, "is you could be more useful... not on the battlefield. I mean, don't get me wrong Hermione, we need you more than ever nowadays, but we'd never forgive ourselves if anything happened to you."  
  
Hermione glanced into Harry's eyes and tried to figure out some meaning of his ill-twisted words that did nothing but verify what she already knew.   
  
"And you think I would be able to live with myself if anything happened to you or Ron, Harry?" she whispered softly to him. Harry turned away and ran his hand through his hair unable to answer.  
  
Ron found his voice again and his temper and shouted, "Hermione! Why can't you be like normal girls?! Like Lavendar and Parvati! Huh? Like my sister?"  
  
Hermione replied crisply, "And swoon all the time over great hunks like Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Harry answered darkly, "I'd rather see you kissing Malfoy than be on the receiving end of his killing curse out on the battlefield."  
  
Hermione slapped Harry sharply and turned away with tears in her eyes. How could he mock her so without knowing?  
  
Ron coughed and took this time to change the subject, "My sister does not swoom over Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione sighed and ran up to the girl's dormitories. Ron and Harry glanced at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing?" Harry asked, walking to the portrait.  
  
"Of course we did. She's better of not in the midst of danger being with us," Ron replied with a bit of doubt in his voice.   
  
Both of them left the Gryffindor tower and went on to the stop the death eater raid, without Hermione Granger.  
  
She was alone in the girl's dormitories crying her heart out on her bed. Crying for a lost bond and way of life. She was sick and tired of living for the aid of something that could do nothing to make her happy or even guarantee that she and the ones she loved would be safe. She was tired of being used. Silently, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
In a dark forest someplace unknown a dark and evil wizard chuckled softly to himself staring at what seemed to be a silver puddle at his feet with the image of Hermione Granger crying. He knew what she wanted and he was very well determined to give it to her for exchange for something o toher witch could be powerful enough to do. No other witch was in the position of Hermione Granger. The position of Harry Potter's best friend. Now if only he could...  
  
Lord Voldemort was suddenly disturbed by yelling and shouting of his most trusted Death Eaters running his way.  
  
One ran up to him and fell to his knees instantly, "My Lord, there are wizards trying to stop our raid, we must leave immediately."  
  
"Very well," Voldemort sneered and they apparated leaving nothing but a silver gleam from the full moon falling on the silver puddle that still held Hermione's sleeping figure.   
  
That is how Harry and Ron found it, except now Ginny Weasley was with Hermione holding her and comforting her as Hermione dried her tears.   
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron said along with several other curses.  
  
The color drained form Harry's face. The most dearest people to both their hearts were in danger. For more than Harry or Ron could ever know though.   
  
The turned around and started running back to Hogwarts and they ran straight into the devil himself.  
  
"Hello boys," Voldemort hissed. He appeared to be by himself.  
  
Both of them pulled out their wands ready to attack.  
  
"Wait, just one moment! I'm not here for a duel! I wanted to make a compromise," Voldemort said amusedly.  
  
"Go to hell!" Harry cried as he cast a curse towards Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort easily bounced the curse off of him and summoned both of the boys' wands.   
  
"Now, let's talk," he said with a business type voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron said meekly.  
  
"I need one of you to... hmmm how should I put this...make love to Hermione Granger."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at him as if he was insane.  
  
"You see, I need her to not be a virgin anymore. As long as she remains a virgin she can conquer the Dark Side."  
  
"What makes you think we'd help you like that?" asked Harry.  
  
"If you two don't have enough courage, I'll deflower her myself. If you want her to go through that experience, then by all means don't help me."  
  
"Fine," the boys said together.  
  
Voldemort put out his right hand and then Harry and Ron knew what they were getting into.  
  
"One of us will have sex with Hermione Granger."  
  
"I will never harm Hermione Granger."  
  
Harry and Ron both shook hands with Voldemort and sealed the deal with "Agito".   
  
"Now, even though I said I wouldn't harm her, that doesn't mean I won't stay away from her. I'm off to that dance club in Hogsmeade boys, let's see how your beautiful Hermione fares on the dance floor," Voldemort said with a menacing laugh and apparated out of sight.  
  
"Right, we better go save her and the rest of Hogsmeade," muttered Harry.   
  
Ron nodded in agreement and both of them got on their broomsticks and headed to Hogsmeade since niether had mastered the art of apparation.   
  
While this was happening, Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the girl's dormitory. Ginny had Hermione smiling again.   
  
"Everything will work out, Herm. Just you watch."  
  
"I know, I'm just tired of waiting."  
  
"You're just stressed. Come on, come dancing with me tonight. You'll feel so much better!"  
  
"Gin..."  
  
"Come on! Let's deal! You come dance and I promise you'll feel better!"  
  
Hermione laughed lightly and agreed.  
  
They stated the terms and shook with a light hearted "Agito" which would change their lives even more.   
  
Ginny helped Hermione as she got ready to go to the club Wicked. The hottest dance club in the wizarding world. Where everyone seemed to be going to. Where even more new and powerful deals would be made.   
  
A/N - Ok...maybe that was more interesting than I thought it would be. XD I hope it was anyways. Please review and I shall heart you forever. Your beloved humbled author Moni Jane 


	3. Draco's Investments

A/N – So I only have a short amount of time to write something. So what do I do? I pick out the most complicated fanfic to work on. XD It's all good though. I really like this one. And this chapter should be somewhat familiar to the second chapter in Dark Glory, but not too much. I have to be honest, this fic is probably the best one I will write, I just wish I had more time to put into it. I have so much planned!

Ginny and Hermione entered the club Wicked and were probably the most hottest underage witches there. Ginny quickly Hermione to the dance floor, to show her just how much fun dancing could be.

"Ginny, you were so right! This definitely has cheered me up!" Hermione exclaimed mid-dance.

At that moment, a figure was approaching Ginny from behind. Hermione looked coldly and Ginny turned around at once to see Draco Malfoy, looking quite sexy, with is famous smirk and a hand out towards her.

"Ginny, care if I have a dance?"

Ginny glared in response, but took his hand. Hermione stared in shock. Was Ginny mad? She decided to take a seat at the bar and watch the couple dance. While she was there, she was offered some firewhisky from the bartender, which she gladly accepted, seeing how she was terribly thirsty from all that dancing.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Draco where getting it on rather well on the dance floor.

"Wow, Weasley, who know?" Malfoy smirked.

"Shut it, Malfoy, I'm not interested," Ginny replied crisply.

"Temper, Ginny, temper," Malfoy scolded, "All the wizarding world knows who you're interested in."

"Oh? Do tell, then."

"Potter, of course," Malfoy said plain as day.

"Well, it isn't working out very well, in that case," Ginny said darkly.

Malfoy hesitated, "Yes, a certain mudblood seems to be in the way, doesn't she?"

Ginny looked at Malfoy coldly before saying, "It's none of your business, Malfoy."

"I think I'm making my business, Ginny Weasley," They had stopped dancing now.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"You see, I'm rather fond of the little mudblood. I'll keep her distracted away from Potter," Malfoy offered.

"You would do that?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Sure, for a small price," Malfoy reasoned.

"Which is?"

"You."

"Malfoy, you're disgusting," Ginny spat.

Malfoy just snickered, "No, I'm brilliant. I would have both the women in Potter's life at my beck and call. What more could I want?"

"How could I ever get with Harry if I belonged to you, then?" Ginny reasoned.

"As soon as Harry wants you, my bond on you will be released," Draco explained.

Ginny thought about it for a moment. Either way, she would have one of the most richest powerful future wizards of her time. What could go wrong?

"Sounds like a deal," Ginny responded.

Draco held out his hand, "Let's make this binding?"

Ginny looked at his hand for a moment, trying to figure out if she was doing the right thing, "I belong to Draco Malfoy."

"I will release Ginny Weasley when Harry Potter wants her," Draco stated his part.

And with that they joined hands and stated clearly, "Agito."

Hermione saw the two join hands and saw the lights of the magical spell. Her eyes widened with surprise and she rushed over.

"Ginny, did you just perform the deal charm with Malfoy?"

"Relax, Hermione. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you crazy, Ginny?! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about! Evil Slytherin! Future death eater! Slimy Git! He's a conniving, manipulative being who…"

"Who would love to share a dance with you," Draco interrupted.

Hermione stared at him, "You're joking."

"On the contrary," Draco smirked.

"Go on," Ginny ushered as she walked over to the bar.

Whether it was the music, the surroundings, the couple drinks of firewhisky, or the attraction to Draco Malfoy, Hermione accepted his hand and they began dancing.

The dancing was perfect. Malfoy loved every moving part of Hermione's body. Every glow under the light. The way her hair moved with her body. The way her eyes and face were so defiant even while dancing. He couldn't wait to break her of that.

Hermione couldn't help her attraction to Malfoy. He was rather attractive looking. He was rich and aristocratic. Even if he was a git to most people, he knew manners and social etiquette more than Harry or Ron ever would. If Harry rather her be on the end of his kisses than his curses, so be it.

Draco took the next step as a slow song started up and led Hermione outside the club to the alley in the back.

"Draco, if you think I'm going to…"

"Just hush," he put a finger over her lips, "I just want to tell you that your dancing tonight was fantastic and I truly think I had a good time." His fingers trailed down her neck and down her arms making Hermione shiver.

"I guess I had a good time with you too," Hermione smirked.

"Good, you better have," Draco said as he pushed his lips on hers, taking her by surprise. She resisted briefly and put her hands against his chest weakly. He gently took her wrists and put them above her head, continuing the kiss until she was kissing him back. His leg sneakily made its way between her thighs and it was sliding up and down slowly when a door opened beside them.

Ginny looked at them surprised and then darkly. She ran back inside.

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione murmured to herself.

"You got that right," Draco agreed.

But before they could say anything else a loud bang exploded inside. A green light illuminated above them.

"Death Eaters!" They both cried.

"But you?" Hermione started.

"Future death eater, Granger," Malfoy explained.

"Oh," Hermione registered the fact before gasping, "Ginny!"

They darted inside searching for the red headed girl. Everything was chaos. The Death Eaters were everywhere and their laughter was haunting. Screams and yells were deafening, but Hermione didn't care. She was done being a hero. She just wanted to find Ginny and get out of there.

"There!" Draco pointed to under one of the tables in a dark corner. Ginny was cowered under it in the fetal position.

Hermione grabbed her and pulled her out of from under the table.

"Don't worry, Ginny. We'll get out of here," Hermione comforted her.

"Grab my arm!" Draco commanded.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Just do as you're told, Granger!" Draco growled.

But before Hermione could, a curse flew at her from behind. She felt the bones in her legs break in several pieces and she cried out in pain. She fell on Malfoy who instantly apparated to a place near the Hogwarts grounds with Hermione and Ginny in tow.

"Wow, Malfoy, how did you…" Ginny began to ask.

"Good tutoring, Weasley," Malfoy replied crisply and took Hermione in his arms. She was wailing in pain.

They took her to the hospital wing of the castle as quickly as they could. Madame Pomfrey gave Draco an evil glare, but said nothing else to him directly.

Both of them were standing next to Hermione's bed. Madame Pomfrey was giving her a potion to make her unconscious while her bones began to heal so it wouldn't be as painful for her.

Before she was completely out, Hermione heard Ginny say, "Don't think because you saved me I'm not going to tell Harry and Ron what you've done."

What chaos would ensue when Hermione Granger awoke from her induced sleep. Happily she slept, dreamless, and thoughtless of the things that would come.

A/N – I realize this chapter is kinda short, but I hope its still enjoyable all the same. I had fun writing it, even though I was a bit stressed and tired. I didn't get to finish writing it until after I finished all my homework and went to work, but oh well. I'll be updating A Hogwart's Soap Opera next, if anyone is interested. I'm not sure song I'll be doing, but I'm quite excited about it. Oh! Thank you's! RonFan – guess a lot more happened to Hermione, huh? Hehehe! Thanks for your review! Fictiongurl- I'm glad you thought the beginning was cool! Thanks for your review! Guitarzac- glad you like this story, hopefully it stays as good! Thanks for your review. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review and enjoy the rest of your fanfic readings!


	4. Puppet No Longer?

**_A/N – I love this story. You should too! You should also review! Please, of course. This chapter will contain a Hospital Wing scene, a prophecy, and a suicide attempt. I'm not sure why we all state disclaimers. I mean, obviously everyone knows that if it is a fanfiction then J.K. Rowling isn't writing it. But whatever. Don't own characters, places, etc. And the plot was probably written before as well, I just don't know it yet. So please enjoy and review!_**

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache. Her legs didn't hurt anymore though. She blinked slowly trying to make out the two figures who were leaning over her. Black and red. So her friends did care.

"Hermione…Hermione, are you awake?" she could hear Ron say.

"Give her a moment, Ron," Harry said and they backed up a little as Hermione began to sit up.

"Hey guys," Hermione gave them a cheap smile.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

"Of course. It was just a bone breaking spell on my legs," Hermione stated.

The boys nodded in silence. Hermione could see Ginny in the corner with her arms crossed looking rather angry. Hermione wondered if she had told the boys yet.

"We're glad you're ok, Hermione," Harry started, "I mean you could have been really hurt and you weren't even in the battle…"

"There are other ways to get hurt, Harry," Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded like he understood.

Ron however, looked at her oddly before saying, "Please tell me Ginny was hit with some charm or another that made her momentarily crazy. She's been babbling the entire time you were out that you were snogging with Malfoy."

Hermione hesitated and looked at Ginny briefly. This was all the time needed for the boys to know.

"Hermione, how could you!?!?!" Ron screamed.

"Hermione, why Malfoy? He's a death eater. What could you possibly see in him?" Harry asked.

Hermione was at the point of tears. She glanced at Ginny for hope who was standing there looking smug.

Finally she cried out softly to Harry, "Isn't this what you wanted?! Now I'll never be on the receiving end of his killing curse, just on the receiving end of his fabulous kisses!"

She started laughing hysterically. The boys looked at her, scared for a moment.

"Hermione! Snap out of it!" Harry started shaking her. She kept laughing though. Harry kissed her roughly. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked deeply at Harry.

"Harry…" she said softly.

At that moment, Ginny let out a shrill scream.

"You whore!" she yelled and started running out of the hospital wing.

"Ginny! Wait!" Ron yelled after her and followed her.

"Hermione…" Harry started.

But before he could continue they were interrupted. Professor McGonagal appeared before them.

"Sorry to intrude," she said not sorry at all, "but I really need to speak with Miss Granger."

She looked pointedly at Harry who squeezed Hermione's hand before leaving.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagal spoke more gently now, "I know you've been through a lot. But Professor Dumbledore and I both believe you need to know something. There's a prophecy. And we believe it is about you. I'm not one for prophecies, but this one came from the centaurs."

"What is it," Hermione asked, curious.

"She, the friend, the protector, the support, the knowledge of the chosen one. She is more powerful than appears. The day will come when she will have to choose between dark and light. That day when the ones she love stand in the way of her happiness and life. Only as a virgin can she defeat the dark lord. Only she who will hurt and lose everything for the light to win."

"That can't possibly be me," Hermione said feebly.

"Nonsense, Miss Granger. You know it is. You're the closest female to Harry."

Hermione nodded.

"You see Miss Granger. Everything depends on you."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Hermione, you were born to do this. You have to."

"No," Hermione shook her head, "What if I don't want to."

"Why wouldn't you?"

Hermione couldn't answer her. She just cried silently.

McGonagal finally spoke, "Just promise, as long as you're a virgin, you'll help the light side."

"How can I? Ron and Harry won't even let me battle anymore," Hermione stated.

"Miss Granger. You are their support. They need you. Without you, the light side has no hope."

Everything made sense to Hermione now. She would not be the one to defeat Voldemort. Harry would. But Harry wouldn't be able to without her support. If Hermione was ever to have sex it would break Harry's heart. He wouldn't be able to win.

"I promise to help the light side as long as I'm a virgin."

Hermione stated this as if she was making an "Agito" However, they both realized there was nothing that anyone could promise her back. But still the light shown around her as if she had made the deal. She had made the deal with the light side. As long as she kept her end of the deal, the light side would win. And in turn, if the light side was to lose, she would be released from the deal.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagal said softly before leaving.

Hermione sat up for a little while longer. Tears falling silently. She could never be happy. She could never be anything. The war had her under its control. She was a puppet. A spineless puppet to control.

She found herself walking up to the Astronomy tower. She passed Ginny Weasley.

"How could you!" the red hair girl screamed at her, crying just as much.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You just couldn't settle for one, could you? You had to have both! You're so selfish! Draco's right! You're nothing but a mudblood! I wish you would just die or something! You ruin everything! Everything!" and with that, Ginny ran off.

Hermione was crying more now. Maybe she should just die. She was at the top of the astronomy tower now. On the balcony. The cold wind surrounded her. The sky was clear. The stars were bleak though. Everything was dark. Just like Hermione. Her world had turned dark. There was nothing light about it now that she had given everything up to the light. It had deserted her. She stepped to the edge. Her eyes were blurred from tears.

"May light and dark both be damned. No puppet life for me," she said softly as she tilted forward ready to fall.

_**A/N GASP! Right? Hehehe! Don't worry. This isn't the end of the story!! Far from it actually! As you can see, this story is a bit dark. Sorry about that. Oh…future chapter includes a visit from Voldemort. Another decisive deal and a start of a relationship. **_

_**Thank you's – Ginsensu: Thank you for your review! I actually have to have everything written down. I have the plot, storyline, future killer lines, and all the deals made. It can get pretty confusing at times, but I try. **_

_**Please everyone, be kind and review. I'll review yours if you review mine. That's a deal.**_


End file.
